


My dear Genji...

by LovePills



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My dear Genji, fetch yourself a cup of tea and listen to this Omnic's feelings of luv, robofluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePills/pseuds/LovePills
Summary: Zenyatta talks about the time he fell in love with Genji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I admit it I totally love this ship, and I'm sinking with it. 
> 
> Anyway, everything in Italics are snippets from the past and the ones who aren't in Italic are Zenyatta's current thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy reading! Please tell me what you thought of it, I would love some feedback!

 

It started around the time I had convinced Genji to follow my teachings that I first developed that particular feeling. It was something I had not expected. Genji had been a very stubborn man since the first time I met him. Compared to my other students he had persistently refused to learn from my lessons, clinging to the feeling of hatred, sadness and the idea of revenge.  
  
_''You don't know anything about family! You don't know how it feels to be betrayed by your own flesh and blood, a man I have known since I was born in this world!'' Genji had clenched his fists while he spoke, and continued._  
  
_''You are an Omnic, how can you possibly understand this?!''_  
  
It was a lot of work to show Genji that I meant well, and that the only thing that would please me the most was to see him become the best he could be. I did know that after his experiences back in his homeland, he would never be the man he once was. However, I did know that within his armor, he had a strong heart that would overcome his hardships. I could see his potential. I knew I had to help him, whatever it took.  
  
And so I did.  
  
Every day I taught him how to look at the world from a new and different view. I showed him that if he looked within himself, he could find many answers.

  
_'' What is the opposite of hatred and sadness, Genji? '' Zenyatta asked, as he took a seat on the pillow laid on the ground._  
  
_''... I don't see the point of this'' Genji finally said, looking down at the Omnic before him that was sitting as if there was not a care for the world. Genji however did not feel comfortable with the monk, there was something about him that just didn't make sense. Why would he voluntarily help a man he didn't know? Especially someone as stubborn and hostile as himself._  
  
_''Allow me to explain'' Zenyatta started, ''hatred and sadness are not emotions to be afraid of, unless they are not in balance with their counterparts''._  
  
_Genji had stood still in silence, expecting Zenyatta to continue. The monk stood up on his feet, raising his arm slowly and lightly pushing his index finger against Genji's chest, where his heart resides. Genji flinched but remained silent as he looked down at his own chest. Genji wasn't able to feel anything after the accident, but at that moment, he swear he had felt his heart beat._  
  
_Impossible._

 _Genji looked back up at Zenyatta, who calmly spoke further._  
  
_''If you let the negative side take over, it will end up hurting you there, but if you never feel sad or angry, you will never understand true happiness'' He said, a gentle voice echoing through the empty room. Genji was taken by surprise. If he had known better, he was talking to a real man and not an Omnic. Was Zenyatta perhaps programmed to be a monk? Or had he evolved to a greater being? Genji didn't know a thing about him._  
  
It was around the time that I took him back to the old abandoned monastery that I had started to know him better. He was surprisingly eager to learn when he started to notice his emotional growth. He was regaining his balance, and no longer refused me and my teachings. I might not have showed him entirely how grateful and relieved I was when he did so. It had been a little over a year since I had started helping him, yet he had booked an immense progress both physically and mentally.   
  
The first time I noticed I had fallen in love was when he and I took a stroll through the woods, on a wonderful midsummer evening. The sun was descending back into the horizon, and we decided to watch the river stream while we meditated. I was surprised when I noticed that Genji was sliding his faceplate out of his helmet. Mind you, I had never seen Genji's face until that day.   
  
  
_'' Master, I wish to thank you for the past year '' Genji had taken an audible yet soft deep breath before he turned around. Zenyatta could see the scars that had embraced his skin, the green undertone of the fluid that went through his system and the hesitant expression that showed a hint of anticipation and a tinge of shame. Zenyatta knew that Genji was ashamed of his appearance, that’s why he had never shown his face to him before. The monk knew that Genji trusted him a lot, and this made Zenyatta realize that he and Genji had created a deep bond between themselves._  
  
_‘’I thank you for being my student, Genji'' Zenyatta responded as he lightly placed his hand on the cyborg’s shoulder. Genji couldn't help but let a smile take over as he felt a sense of relief._  
  
_Zenyatta noticed the descending sun casting a warm glow over Genji's features. The green undertone seemed to disappear as the warm light kissed his skin. His eyes squinted slightly as he kept a smile on his face. An honest expression that beamed at the monk._  
  
_Zenyatta found it absolutely beautiful._

  
It was at that moment that I could feel my feelings flutter inside of me. I did not expect it, yet I did not want for it to go away. His eyes where absolutely breathtaking. The sun had hit his eyes which changed his eye color completely. It reminded me of the day that I and my brother Mondatta had gone to a café where we had ordered some coffee out of curiosity. When I had raised my glass, I could see the sunrays hit through the glass, giving the coffee this rustic and warm color. Genji's eyes had the same unforgettable color. It truly was a lovely sight to behold.  
  
However it was his smile that just left me speechless. If I had the words to describe how I felt when I saw his expression, it would sound poetic and probably awfully cliché.  
So let me shorten it for you; I felt like overheating; in a good way, if that's possible.  
  
Before I knew it, I had grown attached to him. Of course, we maintained a normal teacher student relationship and we still do.  
I do wonder at times what would happen if I were to confess my feelings. Would he appreciate them? Or would he turn them away? I will be satisfied either way.  
  
There is nothing more I want than to see him happy.  
  
But there will always be this small thought nibbling at my mind. What if I would dare to confess?  
  
_''My dear Genji, I love you''_  
  
I do wonder.  
  
I wonder if it’s meant to be. Perhaps not. Perhaps it is.

  
One can only hope.  



End file.
